Once I was real
by sofia313
Summary: Before Klaus broke the curse or ever heard the name Elena Gilbert, he ran into a strange young woman. He was curious about her and ended up saving her life, but she was much more than just damsel in distress…
1. Chapter 1

Once I was real

You change in front of me  
>Your eyes get darker everyday<br>It happens quietly  
>Your focus slowly burns away<br>And if you let me hear  
>The things you seem to wanna say<br>Though I am late  
>I will wait to go until I know your somewhere safe<p>

And even if you chose  
>To lock yourself away<br>If I listen close  
>I can almost hear you say<p>

Once I was real  
>Once I was somebody's child<br>Once I could feel  
>Some feeling once in a while<br>Once I was here  
>Once I was somebody's friend<br>Once I appear  
>I will be real once again<p>

Caleb Kane -Once

Klaus was bored. It was night and he was walking around, nowhere special to go. Finally he ended up to the docks. It was quiet there. Almost too quiet. Klaus looked the reflection of full moon on the surface of black water. It irritated him. Another reminder of his failure. Thanks to the original witch and that bitch Katerina, he can never become his true self. Not when the Petrova bloodline had ended with Katerina. Oh, how he would love to get his hands on her. Well, someday. He had all the time in the world. Katerina can run but she can't hide forever. Klaus felt like finding someone to kill. Maybe that would cheer him up at least for a little while. Then something caught his attention. Voices. People, at least two of them. Klaus smirked. Well, well, just a perfect timing. He started to move silently toward the voices. It seemed that they came from an old warehouse. There was only one window. It was dirty. Klaus took a look inside. He saw two men standing inside the empty warehouse. No, make that two vampires. The other one was quite short and he had bright blue hair, way too much eye-liner and piercings. Klaus rolled his eyes. He never could understand this modern fashion. Other man was taller and bald. He looked like bodybuilder type. And there was someone else in the room as well. A girl. She was lying very still on the floor. There were blood on her face and clothes. She was badly injured. Then Klaus saw that her eyes were open. It seemed that she was conscious. Two men were laughing. Then the taller one grabbed the girls hand and forced her to stand. She didn't make a sound, although she was clearly in pain.

"Come on now darling", man said. "Don't pass out. The fun is just starting."

Girl didn't say anything. She was just staring in front of her with no expression.

"Not feeling chatty now?" man asked mockingly.

Girl was still quiet. Man hit her so hard that she fell back to the floor. Blue haired man laughed.

"This is gonna be fun!" he said cheerfully.

"Good evening gentlemen", said soft voice in a British accent.

Both men turned immediately toward the intruder who was standing at the door. They saw a man with blondish hair and blue eyes looking at them. There was a polite smile in his face.

"Get lost buddy", tall man said with menacing look in his face.

Klaus was still smiling.

"There's no need to be rude", he said calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Blue haired man said sarcastically. "I think that this guy needs a lesson."

"I think so too", tall man said grinning.

Klaus looked amused.

"Forgive me gentlemen, where are my manners. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Klaus."

It took a while before his words sank in. Both men looked absolutely terrified. Tall one managed to speak first.

"For.. forgive us sir. We didn't know who you are. We didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just an honest mistake I'm sure. It happens."

Klaus was still smiling politely. Tall man nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"And who is your little friend?" Klaus asked.

"Sir?" Tall man asked confused.

Klaus turned his eyes to the girl.

"Oh, her! She's nobody. Just a freak, which we have been toying with."

"A freak?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. We wound her from the park. She was actually talking to herself. Or to some imaginary friend or something. And this is the interesting part, she can't be compelled!"

"What?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Its true sir", blue haired man said eagerly.

Klaus went next to the girl and looked at her. She was a pretty little thing, even under all that blood and bruises. She had a long black hair and beautiful green eyes. She couldn't be more than 20.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

Girl didn't answer. She just stared straight in front of her. Klaus grabbed her chin gently and made eye contact.

"Tell me your name", he demanded.

Still no answer. Klaus took a deep breath, inhaling the girls scent.

"No vervain. Interesting", Klaus said mostly to himself.

"Um.. Sir?" tall man said.

Klaus had forgotten all about the two men.

"Yes?" he said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Would you like to join us? We have this competition, who can make her scream first. It has been fun."

Klaus stood up and looked the two men coldly.

"I think I want to keep her to myself", he said.

"What? But sir…" tall man started but he never could finish his sentence.

Before he could even saw Klaus move, his head was rolling on the floor. Blue haired man watched with horror when tall mans headless torso felled. Then he looked at Klaus.

"Yo.. you.. you can keep the girl sir. Please."

Klaus made one fluent move and next second he was holding blue haired mans heart in his hand.

"Arrogant little brats", he murmured.

Then he concentrated on the girl again. Klaus didn't really know what he was going to do with her. Perhaps she could offer some amusement to him. But first things first. She was injured. There were at least several broken bones, he could tell.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to help you", he said.

Girl was now looking at him but she didn't say anything. Klaus lifted her head. When the girl saw his vampire face, she tried to get away, but she could barely move at all. Klaus bite his wrist and brought it up to her face. She kept her lips shut as tightly as she could.

"I'm trying to help you", Klaus said annoyed.

Girl still kept her lips closed.

"Fine, we do this in a hard way then", Klaus said and forced her mouth open. Girl started to cough when she was forced to swallow Klaus' blood. There was one single tear in her eye before she lost consciousness. Klaus swept it away and took the girl in his arms.

"Let's get out of here shall we?" Klaus said and carried the girl outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus looked at the girl sleeping in his bed. Her injuries had healed nicely. There was still some dried blood on her face. Klaus smiled. He couldn't resist. Just a little taste. He moved to the bed right next to the girl. He touched her face gently and licked her forehead. God, her blood tasted absolutely delicious! Never in his long life, had he tasted anything like that. There was something else. This was not a human's blood.

"So what are you sweetheart?" Klaus asked contemplatively.

Girl started to move and slowly opened her eyes. One short moment there was a fear in her eyes when she saw Klaus next to her. Then her face went blank. She didn't even try to move away from him.

"Did you sleep well love?" Klaus asked.

Girl didn't answer. She took a quick look around her and then turned her face back to Klaus.

"What do you want from me?" girl asked keeping her voice steady.

Klaus was surprised to hear her speak.

"What, I don't get a thank you for saving your life?" he asked smiling charmingly.

"Thank you", girl said coolly. "I doubt you did that out of the goodness of your heart so what is it that you want?"

Klaus didn't appreciate the girls tone.

"You should be more careful sweetheart", he said darkly. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"No", girl said calmly.

"My name is Klaus. I am the vampire who even other vampires are afraid of."

"Well, good for you", girl said. There was no sarcasm in her voice. Still that made Klaus angrier. In next second he was on top of her pressing his body against hers.

"It's not wise to mock me", he whispered to her ear.

Girl didn't even blink. Her heartbeat remained steady and there were no fear in her eyes. That amazed Klaus. What a strange little creature.

"I wasn't mocking you", girl said looking straight into his eyes. "Now please get off me."

Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"What if I don't feel like it?" he asked teasingly.

"Then you don't. There's not much I can do about it is there?" girl stated.

Klaus touched her hair softly.

"Tell me your name first."

Girl looked suspicious.

"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked.

"Why not? And isn't it customary to introduce yourself when you meet new people?"

Girl bitted her lip.

"Fine. Starlit."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Starlit."

"Starlit?" Klaus repeated. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Only one that I have. Now, if you don't mind…"

Klaus stood up.

"Thank you", girl said and carefully got up from the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In my house. You'll be staying here for now", Klaus said.

Starlit turned to him looking slightly nervous.

"Why?"

"Well my dear, mainly because your blood taste so delicious. Not quite like human blood. Which reminds me, what are you?"

Girls face went blank again.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she said coldly.

Klaus smirked.

"Of course you don't. But don't think that you're going anywhere anytime soon. I have time to find out everything I want to know about you. And something tells me I'm going to enjoy it."

Starlit didn't say anything. She suddenly seemed paler.

"Now I suggest you take a shower and get changed. You'll find clean clothes from the closet."

With that Klaus left and locked the door behind him. Starlit closed her eyes. She knew that she had to stay calm. Just like she had been trained to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! This is kind of an experiment for me. I'm sorry about my grammar.**

Chapter 3

"_Do you understand now?" man asked._

_Starlit looked at his scarred face._

"_Always control yourself. Never show weakness. Before saying anything, ask yourself, can this information be used against me? Trust no one."_

"_Not even you?" Starlit asked._

_Man laughed._

"_Definitely not me. Remember, I'm only teaching you because I'm obligated to do so. Your life or dead means nothing to me. Understood?" _

"_Yes", Starlit said quietly. _

"_Good. Let's continue then. Next lesson, how to tolerate physical pain. Although you already have plenty of experience in this department. Just try to keep screaming minimum will you? Or this is going to be a long night."_

_Starlit took a deep breath, bracing herself. She wasn't going to scream. Not this time. _

"Focus!" Starlit ordered herself silently.

Still she couldn't help but wonder what would her mentor say if he could see her now? Well, being a dick what he was, he would probably laugh.

"_What's the matter little girl? Are you going to cry now?"_

No, he certainly wouldn't help her, even if he could. She was on her own. As always. Starlit was standing in huge walk-in closet. One side there was whole selection of men's clothes, other side women's clothes. Problem was that who ever this woman was who owned this closet, she seemed to have a thing for very expensive but yet very tacky clothes. Starlit had never cared that much about clothes but she did know something. There was no way she was going to walk around half naked in front of that vampire. Finally she wound tolerable white dress and sweater. She had taken a long shower, allowing her body to relax and got rid of all the blood and dirt. She quickly took off the nice soft lounger she had found from the bathroom and got dressed. The she looked around the room. It was probably a master bedroom of this house. House, which obviously belonged to someone very rich. Everything practically screamed expensive. Starlit sat on the bed. She had to concentrate. Sure, she had been in trouble before, but never like this. Somehow this vampire, Klaus, he knew.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about? Nice save!" she mocked herself.

She had might as well wore a button badge saying, hello, yes I'm a freak. She had been so stupid! But how was this possible? Her blood… No it couldn't be! Could it? She had taken every precaution possible. Her mentor had even let a vampire drank from her against her will. Just in case. He had almost killed her. But that vampire hadn't notice anything strange. Then again, Klaus was older than him. Probably much older. Could that be the reason why he could taste it in her blood? That was Starlits best guess. Great! This was just peachy. And unfortunately for her, Klaus wasn't like those two idiots who had tortured her. They certainly weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but with them she had known what she was dealing with. They had no hidden agenda, no big plan, they simply wanted to make her suffer and kill her. That she could handle. But this guy… Starlit didn't know. There was definitely a hint of sadist in him. That was characteristic she could recognize all too well. So, the question was what would be the best way to handle him?

"Think dammed think!" she commanded herself silently. She needed a plan. And fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klaus walked upstairs feeling utterly cheerful. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so pleased. Just when he had thought that there was no content in his life, this pretty little riddle had fallen right into his lap. Finally a challenge! Just what he needed. And he would definitely take his time with her. She would tell him everything, willingly or not. He was sure that she would put up a fight. Actually he hoped that she would. Klaus stopped in front of the bedroom door and politely knocked before opening the door. Girl was sitting on a bed. She looked lovely wearing a light summer dress and, for some strange reason, a sweater.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked.

Starlit looked at him surprised.

"No. Thank you for asking", she said calmly.

"Are you hungry?"

Starlit hesitated.

"I could have some food if that's possible", she said apparently choosing her words carefully.

Klaus smiled.

"Of course. Dinner is ready downstairs. Assuming you eat human food."

Starlit ignored his last comment and stood up.

"Thank you very much", she said trying her best to sound grateful.

Klaus held out his hand for her. Starlit accepted it without saying a word. They walked downstairs together. Klaus noticed that Starlit looked around her cautiously.

"What do you think about the house sweetheart?" he asked.

"Oh it's lovely. It seems more like a mansion really."

"Yes, there's plenty of space."

They entered the dining room. Elderly woman stood there waiting for them. She smiled friendly. Starlit was clearly surprised to see her.

"Everything is ready sir", woman said to Klaus. "And this must be the lovely lady who will be staying with us."

"That's right Sylvia", Klaus said smiling. "This is Miss Starlit."

"How wonderful to meet you", woman said warmly.

Starlit seemed to got over her surprise.

"Thank you. Sylvia right? It's nice to meet you too."

"Shall I serve the dinner now sir?" she asked.

"Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you."

When Sylvia left the room, Klaus pulled out a chair for Starlit.

"Thank you", Starlit said and sat down.

Klaus sat other side of the table facing her.

"So who's she?" Starlit asked.

"Oh, she's just the help. Insignificant. Pay no attention to her."

Starlit bit her lip and changed the subject.

"This is your house then?"

"It is now", Klaus said amused by her obvious discomfort. "Previous owners took… shall we say a permanent vacation."

Starlit didn't have time to say anything when Sylvia returned with their appetizer. It was chanterelle soup.

"Thank you", Starlit said smiling when Sylvia put a hot plate in front of her.

Klaus noticed that she tried very hard to remember her table manners but clearly she was starving. So she did eat same food than humans. Good to know.

They didn't speak much before Starlit had finished her main course. Klaus settled mostly just wine. When he saw Starlit relax a bit he decided to continue their little chat.

"So, do you have any family love?" Klaus asked casually.

"No", Starlit answered without hesitation. "You?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, but I have killed most of them."

"Really?" Starlit said in that same casual tone. "Why is that?"

"They annoyed me", Klaus explained smiling.

"Right. That's too bad for them."

"Indeed. So tell me sweetheart, are you going to annoy me as well?"

"I'll try not to. But if my presence here bothers you, I would be more than happy to leave." Starlit said calmly.

Klaus looked at her for a while and started to laugh. This girl definitely got spirit. He had to admire that.

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but that's not going to happen. You're not going anywhere unless I say so."

"Right. May I go back to my room then? I feel a little dizzy."

"Dizzy?" Klaus repeated.

"Yes. It must be the whole near death thing that's getting to me. May I please lie down for a while?"

Klaus smiled.

"Of course. I'll walk you there."

"No, you don't have to do that", Starlit said quickly.

"Oh, but I insist."

Starlit smiled and took his hand again.

"Thank you for dinner and… everything. You are very kind", Starlit said when they reached the bedroom door. Then she kissed Klaus' cheek lightly. That caught him off guard. Klaus just stared at her.

"Good night", Starlit said smiling and closed the door.

Klaus just stood there for a while. He felt his anger rising. Did that girl really think that she could play him for a fool?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No, no,no,no! What had she done? Starlit was trying her best not to panic. She had gone too far. He must saw right trough her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ok, she knew she had to calm down. Rethink her strategy. This guy was worse than she had thought. There was no way he had fallen for that. She had decided to be as nice as possible. Maybe try to appeal his decent side. Great idea! As far as Starlit could tell he had no decent side. It was all just a mask. An act. Deep down he was a monster. He just wanted to toy with her. She had to pull herself together. She took a deep breath and sat down to the bed. She needed to gather her strength. So she lay down and closed her eyes. This was good. Just her and her inner safe place. How many times had that helped her over the years? Her mentor had encouraged her to create her own safe haven where she could escape all the pain and suffering. Because someone like her was bound to face plenty of pain and suffering. Unfortunately it was the necessary evil. She couldn't avoid that no matter how hard she tried.

"Dreaming of me love?" soft voice said.

Starlit felt shivers went down her spine. Her safe haven was gone. She opened her eyes and forced herself to smile.

"Klaus. I thought I would see you in the morning."

There was something sinister in Klaus' smile.

"We are not finished yet sweetheart", he said.

Starlit forced herself to stay calm although she had a very bad feeling about this. Klaus moved to the bed next to her and started to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Starlit asked as calmly as she could.

Klaus laughed.

"Isn't it obvious love? This is what you want right? Flirting with me like that."

His hands started to caress her skin. His other hand was toughing her face, other one was lifting her dress. When Starlit felt his touch in her thigh she really started to panic.

"Could we please slow down a little?" she said trying desperately to smile.

Klaus' smile was cold.

"You can drop the act sweetheart. Did you really think that you can fool me?"

"I… I didn't…"

"I already warned you once not to mock me. And I hate repeating myself."

Starlit didn't know what to say when Klaus started to kiss her roughly. His body was pressed against hers. She was trapped.

"Oh God, he's not going to stop", Starlit thought horrified. She had been abused more than she could remember but she haven't prepared for this kind of violence. It was more than she could handle. Tears started to fill her eyes and for the first time in her life she actually heard herself begging.

"Please… Don't do this. Just kill me."

Klaus suddenly stopped and looked at her. There was a strange expression in his face. Then she could see his fangs before he sank them into her neck.

"Thank you", she wanted to say but she couldn't make a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Klaus was standing in front of a fire place in living room holding a class of scotch in his hand. He was furious. Mostly to himself. What the hell had happened? He had completely lost it for a moment. He never intended things to go that far. He just wanted to teach that girl a lesson. Scare her a little. But then things just went out of control. He had done many bad things in his life but forcing himself on a woman wasn't one of them. But when he had touched Starlit something had happened to him. He had wanted her more desperately than he had ever wanted anyone. In that moment he hadn't care was she willing or not. When he had seen her tearful eyes he'd snapped out of it.

"_Please… Don't do this. Just kill me."_

Somehow those words had been like a punch in the stomach. She actually would rather die than let him touch her. Well that wasn't going to happen. He had drunk from her but couldn't really enjoy her sweet delicious blood. Although he'd felt humiliated he had been careful not to take too much. Still she had fainted. He had tucked her in, making sure that she was comfortable. He didn't know why he had bothered to do that. This was getting ridiculous. But there was something good in this whole mess, at least now he knew her weakness. Klaus smiled. Not that he was going to actually use it against her but she didn't know that. Just simple treat might do the trick. Klaus lifted his head when he heard someone entering the room.

"Good evening", a young man greeted him. "How did it go with your mystery girl?"

Klaus gave him a look that would have scared almost anyone. But not this man.

"Oh I see", man said. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes and I'm planning to keep her that way", Klaus answered gloomily.

"Long term project then. Sounds fun."

Klaus didn't answer. This man was still young even for a human but he did have a lot of potential. He was ruthless, absolutely loyal to Klaus and most of all he came from a very powerful bloodline of witches and warlocks. Very useful henchman.

"Was your trip successful?" Klaus asked.

Man grinned.

"Oh yes. I got everything you requested."

"Good work Caleb. Now I have another task for you. I feel like taking a little hunting trip of my own and I need you to watch the girl while I'm gone."

"Of course. Do you want me to try to find out her secrets?"

"No I want to do that myself. Just make sure that she stays here and nothing happens to her. I want her to be safe."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. That last comment didn't sound like Klaus but he was smart enough not to say anything.

"Understood. I'm on it."

"Good. I'll let you know when I'm coming back."

Klaus definitely felt that he needed a hunting trip. It was best to let the dust settle a little. And he needed a good hunt in order to control himself better with Starlit. After all he was just getting started with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm alive."

That was Starlits first thought when she woke up. Then everything started to come back to her. She started to tremble.

"Calm down", she ordered herself and took a deep breath. "Concentrate."

She was in bed. She was under warm blanket. She had all her clothes on. Did that means that Klaus had actually stopped? She remembered that he had drunk from her but maybe he hadn't done anything else. No, she didn't think that he had. She didn't know why and she didn't even care. She was just grateful. Then she remembered. She had cry in front of him. And like that's not enough she had begged like some pathetical weak little girl. Oh no. He had a hold on her now. Starlit really hoped that her mentor would be here right now because he would definitely beat her up for being so stupid. She would deserve it. She lifted the blanket and got up. There was a vase full of red roses on the table next to the bed. There was also a card. Starlit picked it up.

"_Thank you for the wonderful night sweetheart" it said. _

Starlit felt sick. This was all just a big joke for Klaus. She wanted to crawl back to bed when she heard a knock from the door. Starlit froze. Then the door opened and someone entered. But it wasn't Klaus. It was a man she hadn't seen before. He had messy looking black hair that reached almost to his shoulders. His eyes were very dark almost black and he was wearing black jeans and t-shirt. He was carrying a tray.

"Hi there", man said cheerfully. "I brought you something to eat."

Starlit looked at him cautiously.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Man smiled.

"No I'm a warlock. My name is Caleb. And you must be Starlit."

"Yes." Starlit said quietly.

"Lovely to meet you. Anyways, here's your breakfast. Do you mind if I hang around with you a sec?

Starlit didn't have time to say anything when Caleb spoke again.

"You don't? Great!"

He put the tray to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed. Isn't it cool!"

Starlit didn't say anything. She just sat down and looked at the tray. There was some orange juice, pancakes, toast and fruits. She didn't touch anything.

"Oh don't worry its not poisoned", Caleb said laughing. "Sylvia is an excellent cook."

Starlit didn't feel hungry.

"So you and Klaus… You are friends?" she asked carefully.

"Well, I'd like to think him as my mentor. Mentor of evil, if you will."

Starlit looked shocked. Caleb burst into laughter.

"I was kidding! About the evil part at least. Kind of."

"Right."

Starlit couldn't really understand his humor. She backed away when he tried to approach her.

"Wow, wow! Easy now, I'm not going to bite." he said.

"Its nothing personal", Starlit said. "I just like to keep my personal space."

"I get that. You have some serious intimacy issues sister. Let me guess, a deuce bag father? I can totally relate! Mine was an asshole too. I killed him when I was 12. Bastard never saw that one coming"

"That's… nice", Starlit managed to say.

"Well anyway, enjoy your breakfast. I'll be seeing you."

Then he left.

"What kind of asylum is this?" Starlit thought feeling exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Klaus had been in his hunting trip for three days when he got a call from Caleb.

"There's something wrong with her." Caleb said.

"What?"

"She's sick. I've been trying everything, human medicine, magic. Nothing helps."

"I'm on my way", Klaus said and hung up.

It took him two hours to get back home.

"What happened?" he asked immediately when he saw Caleb.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine and the next… I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

Next second Klaus was in Starlits room. She was lying in the bed looking unnaturally pale and weak. It looked like she had trouble breathing.

"Starlit", Klaus said softly.

She didn't answer.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Light…" Starlit said faintly. "Light… is gone…"

Klaus didn't understand what she meant.

"What?"

"She said that before", Caleb said entering the room. "I couldn't figure her out either."

"How long has she been like this?"

Caleb hesitated.

"Since yesterday."

"What? Why the hell didn't you call me earlier!"

"I thought that she just had some normal sickness. I call a doctor here but he didn't know what this is either."

"Then figure it out!" Klaus yelled.

"I'm trying my best dude…"

Klaus gave him a very dangerous look.

"Tell me you didn't just call me dude."

"No! No, no, no. I meant sir."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Let it go", he told himself.

It was difficult to find good henchmen these days. He turned back to Starlit and leaned closer to her.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"You… can't… help me", Starlit said.

"Is there someone who can?"

Starlit hesitated.

"Tell me!" Klaus yelled.

"Sylvia", Starlit said so quietly that Klaus could barely hear her.

"What? Did you say Sylvia?"

"Yes. Please…"

"Caleb bring Sylvia here", Klaus said.

Caleb left without saying a word.

"You can't… compel her... It… has to be… her choice."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked confused.

"Don't… compel her."

"Alright, fine."

Then Caleb came back with Sylvia.

"Oh you poor girl", Sylvia said and went straight to Starlit.

"Hi Sylvia", Starlit said trying to smile. "I… Need to ask you… to borrow me something…"

Klaus looked at the two women with interest.

"Please, leave us", Starlit said to him.

"I don't think so", Klaus answered.

"Please… There's not much time…"

"Oh fine! Come on Caleb."

They left the room and closed the door. Klaus wasn't pleased at all but right now he just wanted Starlit to get better. He stood right behind the door. Caleb was leaning to the wall. Then Klaus saw a flash of bright light under the door.

"That's it", he said and opened the door.

Starlit and Sylvia were both sitting on the bed holding each others hands. Starlit was smiling. She looked much better.

"Thank you Sylvia", she said with a tear in her eye. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome", older woman answered.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

Starlit looked at him.

"I'm ok now", she said.

"I can see that but how?"

"I… I can't tell you."

Now Klaus really lost his temper. He moved to the bed with his vampire speed and grasped Sylvia.

"Tell me or I'll kill her!" Klaus yelled.

"No! Please you don't understand…"

"Well I'll be damned!" Caleb said suddenly.

Klaus turned to him.

"What?"

"I think I know what she is."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is like so cool! I've heard stories but never thought that something like her actually exists!"

Klaus was getting annoyed.

"Get to the point!"

"I think that she's a luxia." Caleb said excited.

Starlits heart started to beat faster. There it was. Everything was lost. They knew now. Well at least one of them. Klaus on the other hand seemed confused.

"What's that?"

"I think some kind of translation would be creature of the light." Caleb explained.

Klaus looked at Starlit.

"Really? Well isn't that interesting."

Then he turned back to Caleb.

"What do you know about these… luxias?"

"Well there's not much information about them but according the legends they posses certain abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

"They can for example see humans' aura, a light in them so to speak. People who are really suffering in any way are allegedly drawn to them and they can remove that suffering. But luxias themselves can never be truly happy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. These are just legends."

Klaus turned to Starlit.

"But I bet you know, don't you sweetheart?"

Starlit couldn't look at him. She was shaking.

"Please don't hurt Sylvia", was all she could say.

Klaus had forgotten that she was still in his grab. He looked at the woman in the eyes.

"Go back downstairs. Forget everything you heard here."

Sylvia nodded and left.

"Leave us Caleb."

"Alrighty", warlock answered and followed Sylvia.

Starlit still couldn't look at Klaus. He moved next to her and gently lifted her chin.

"So that's what you are, a luxia."

Starlit didn't say anything.

"Why did you try so hard to keep that a secret?" he asked.

"Because you will use that information against me", Starlit said quietly.

"Why would I do that?"

Now Starlit looked at him.

"You want me to suffer, right? Now you can really do that."

Klaus smiled.

"I guess you have every reason to think that, but I have no intention to make you suffer. If I'm not mistaken you've already had more than your share of that."

Starlit didn't know what to say.

"Then… what are you going to do to me?"

"Well actually I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?" Starlit asked cautiously.

"You care about Sylvia, right? What if I would guarantee her…safety?"

Starlit didn't like where this was going.

"In exchange for what?"

"Not much." Klaus said smiling charmingly. "You will stay here and I want to know more about you. About what you are."

"No I can't… I can't be locked in here. It would…"

"It would what, love?"

Starlit closed her eyes.

"It would eventually kill me. To my kind that kind of death would be similar than vervain overdose for vampires. You know if a vampire would be forced to swallow vervain until he would burn from inside out."

"So, is that what would have happen to you without Sylvia?"

"Yes."

"Why? And how did Sylvia help you?"

Starlit was quiet for a moment.

"Can we make that deal first? I owe Sylvia and I want to be sure that she's safe."

"Of course, love. She will be. You have my word."

"Will you let her go?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that at the moment. But I can promise you that she won't be mistreated in any way. And if and when I will move to somewhere else, I will let her live. Believe me, that's not what I usually do."

"I understand. And I'll have to stay here and answer your questions?"

"Yes. I also want to take your blood once in a while."

Starlit was suddenly nervous.

"Just my blood?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes, just that. So do we have a deal?"

Starlit took a deep breath.

" Yes we have a deal."

"Good. Now where were we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Klaus was excited. He felt like a child who'd been handed a shiny new toy.

"How many others are there like you?" he asked.

"I've never met anyone else, except my mother", Starlit answered tiredly.

"Where is she then?"

"She's dead", Starlit said with a sad look in her eyes.

"What about your father?"

Starlit clearly didn't like to talk about this subject.

"I don't know where he is."

"Is he a luxia too?"

"No. Can you please ask about something else?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment but decided to let this one go. For now.

"So can you see my aura?" he asked.

"No, but you do know that your friend is a sociopath right?"

Klaus smirked.

"Yes I know. That's one of the things I like about him. But tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did Sylvia heal you?"

Starlit hesitated.

"It's… complicated. What Caleb said about my kind was true. Well more or less. People, who are truly suffering, mentally or physically, are drawn to me. And I can help them. Heal them. But humans or non-humans whose light is… well, gone are also drawn to me. They just don't need my help. Usually they feel strong urge to hurt me. I don't know why exactly."

"You didn't answer my question", Klaus said.

"I'm trying to but it's hard to explain. I just need to feel the light. I mean light that most people have. If I'm forced to be only with someone who doesn't really have that, I… Well you saw what happened."

"What are you saying?"

"I… I was locked in this room without any human contact, except Caleb and as I said his light is not so… bright."

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked calmly.

"No, not deliberately. He doesn't seem to have that urge. But merely his presence was too much when I was already weak. Fear drains me."

"_Fear that I caused", Klaus thought._ "What about that doctor?" he asked out loud.

"It's not that simple. When he came here I was already very weak. I would have needed more than just his presence. I would have had to ask him to literally share his light with me. I can never do that against persons will. Then I thought it would be best just let go. You know, just die. But in the end I was a coward. I couldn't take the pain anymore."

Starlit looked sad. Defeated. Klaus felt very strange urge to say something to make her feel better. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Well, I'm glad that your not dead sweetheart", he said.

"Why?" Starlit asked.

"Because that would have been such a waste. All that delicious blood."

"Right. That's me, a walking blood back."

Klaus smiled.

"We should talk about your living arrangements. What do you need?"

"Well, if you want to keep me alive, I can't be locked in this room. "

"Yes, I get that. What if I would allow you to move around the house freely? Spend time with Sylvia. Would that be enough?"

"I… I guess so. But I would really appreciate if I could get out every once in a while."

"We'll see. That depends how well you manage to keep your part of our deal."

Starlit looked at him calmly.

"I'm not stupid. I won't run."

Klaus looked straight into those deep green eyes. He hoped he would know what she was thinking about. Before he could stop himself, he touched her face lightly.

"For your sake I really hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is a little longer. I hope you like it, I would love to hear your opinions.**

Chapter 11

Starlit was smiling. First time for a long time it was genuine smile. She had spent couple of days with Sylvia, helping her around the house. Those small everyday chores settled her. Starlit had learned that Sylvia was a widow, she had no children or other family and she had worked and lived in this house almost six years. Klaus had moved in couple of months ago after Sylvia's previous employers had decided to take "a long vacation", as Sylvia put it. Starlit really liked this woman. She was kind and sweet. Not to mention sharing her light had created a bond between them. Starlit hadn't told that to Klaus. She thought he didn't need stronger hold on her. Somehow Sylvia felt that bond as well. She treated Starlit like a daughter. They were in the kitchen cooking.

"No, no, sweety", Sylvia said laughing. "You're cutting the carrots too small. Here, let me show you."

Starlit laughed too.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible in this."

"Oh, nonsense, you just need some practice."

"Good afternoon ladies", said a voice from the kitchen door.

Klaus. Starlit felt her smile disappearing.

"Good afternoon sir", Sylvia greeted him.

"Hi", Starlit said. "Do you need something?"

Klaus smiled.

"Actually I'm on my way to shopping mall. I was wondering would you like to join me."

"Are you serious?" Starlit asked feeling suddenly excited.

"Yes. I thought you need some clothes and other things."

"I can finally get out from this house? Thank you that would be wonderful."

Then Starlit turned to Sylvia.

"Is it alright if I go? I know I promised to help you with dinner…"

"Don't be silly, sweety, of course you will go!" Sylvia interrupted her. "You two have fun."

Starlit smiled.

"Thank you Sylvia. Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No thank you sweety, I don't think I need anything."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Klaus was waiting patiently. He looked the two women closely.

"I'm ready", Starlit said to him.

Klaus smiled and held out his hand for her. Starlit took it and they headed outside. It was a beautiful day. Starlit was enjoying every moment. She had been in a balcony but she hadn't actually leaved the house since Klaus brought her there. Klaus opened the car door for her.

"Thank you", Starlit said feeling genuinely glad.

"It seems that you and Sylvia are getting along nicely", Klaus said when they left the driveway.

"Yes. She's wonderful."

"How nice. Then I'm sure you won't do anything what would compromise her life."

Starlit looked at Klaus coldly.

"I told you, I'm not going to run. So you don't have to make threats."

"Oh, it's not a threat, love. Just a small reminder."

"Fine, I got your message", Starlit said.

Neither of them spoke again before they reached the mall. Klaus drove the car to parking hall.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Can we just walk around a little?"

"Sure, sweetheart, we have time."

Starlit walked next to Klaus, amazed to suddenly see so much people. All those auras, all that hope, pain, fear, happiness… It all mixed in her head. Starlit felt dizzy and reached to Klaus so she wouldn't fell down. Klaus seemed to understand what she was trying to do and put his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"Yes… I just need a moment. Please don't let me fall."

For a short moment Klaus had a strange expression on his face. Then it was gone.

"You better sit down", Klaus said and helped her to a bench.

"Thank you", Starlit said. "It's getting better. I just didn't think I would react so strongly."

Klaus didn't say anything. When Starlit had rested for few minutes they moved along.

"You need some clothes", Klaus said.

"But I don't have any money", Starlit said feeling utterly stupid.

Klaus smiled.

"That's not a problem."

They went to several stores and bought more clothes than Starlit thought she would ever need.

"Really, this is too much", she said.

"Come on, love", Klaus said teasingly. "Admit that you're enjoying this."

"Not really", Starlit answered but immediately remembered her manners.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. So thank you."

"Your welcome, love. How about we have something to eat?"

"That sounds great."

When they sat down to a small Italian restaurant, Starlit noticed that she actually had good time. With Klaus. Somehow that felt weird. Right after they had ordered, Starlit could see a man approaching their table. He was maybe in his thirties and had short brown hair and gray eyes. He looked uncomfortable. Starlit could tell what he needed.

"Hi", she said to him smiling warmly.

Man looked confused.

"I… I don't really know why I came here…"

"Please sit down", Starlit said.

Man obeyed, clearly confused.

"It's ok Robert, I'm going to help you", Starlit said to him gently.

Man was just staring at her, apparently unable to speak. Starlit took his hands between her owns and closed her eyes. After few seconds she opened her eyes again.

"Everything is going to be alright", she said to the man.

He smiled.

"I…I…Thank you", was all he could say.

"Your welcome", Starlit said smiling to him.

Then he left. Starlit turned to Klaus, meaning to apologize for interruption, but when she saw Klaus' look, she lost her words. There was ice cold anger in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked menacingly.

"I… He was drawn to me. Remember when I told you about that?"

"Yes, I remember", Klaus said keeping that same tone. "Funny, you didn't seem to have any problem touching him."

"What?" Starlit said confused. She couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Physical touch is necessary", Starlit explained carefully.

She was afraid to make Klaus angrier, although she couldn't understand why he was so angry in a first place.

"I bet it is", Klaus said coldly.

Starlit didn't know what to say when waiter brought their food. They ate in silence. Starlit tried desperately to figure out what had she done wrong. She couldn't manage to finish her food. Klaus paid without saying a word and they started to walk to the parking hall. When they reached an elevator Starlit noticed that she had forgotten her new purse to the restaurant.

"I get it", Klaus murmured annoyed when she said that out loud.

Starlit went to the elevator. She might as well wait for him downstairs. It seemed that there was no one else in the parking hall. Starlit walked to the car so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man who bumped into her.

"Watch it bitch!" man said angrily.

His aura was almost black. Oh no. Starlit could tell that he was deeply repulsed by her. She had to be very careful.

"I'm sorry", Starlit said quietly avoiding eye contact.

She tried to get away from him as quickly as she could. Maybe she would make it. Apparently not. Man was following her.

"So you think you're better than me, do you?"

"No, I really don't", Starlit answered carefully.

She didn't stop walking. Then she felt sharp pain in her arm when man grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall. He took a knife from his jacket pocket.

"Do you want to die bitch?" he asked holding the knife next to her throat.

Starlit didn't say anything. She already knew that nothing she could say would make any difference. This man really wanted to hurt her. Suddenly she heard the man screaming in pain. He had dropped the knife and his hand was behind him in unnatural angle. Klaus was standing next to him.

"Like you so cleverly put it, do you want to die bitch?" he said coldly.

Man was horrified.

"No Klaus don't…" Starlit said but before she could even blink, Klaus broke his neck.

"Wait here", he said to Starlit.

She couldn't have moved even if she would have wanted to. She wasn't sure what Klaus was doing. Mans body was gone. She wondered where Klaus took it. Then she saw a car stopping next to her.

"Get in", Klaus said.

She just automatically obeyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Klaus was trying his best to stay calm and just drive this damn car. What the hell was it about this girl that always made him lose control? He never lost control, damned! And why the hell had he felt so angry when he had seen her smiling to that guy? Touching him… When Klaus' touch on the other hand, seemed to repulse her. He knew he was acting ridiculous. Like some jealous boyfriend or something. Well, that was just absurd! He just didn't like people touching what belonged to him. That was all it was.

"You didn't have to kill him you know", Starlit said quietly.

Klaus looked at her surprised. What was she talking about? Oh, right, that moron with a knife. His body was on the trunk.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life? Again." he said keeping his tone cold.

"He couldn't help it", Starlit said. "It was because of me. I wish you could just understand…"

Klaus didn't want to hear any more. He stopped the car on a side of the road. He was angry. How could she actually defend that guy?

"You don't tell me what to do", he said angrily. "You are my property, you do what I say when I say, got it?"

Starlit looked like he had just slap her. Klaus regretted his words immediately when he saw her face but he couldn't back down anymore. He was not weak.

"Killing always makes me hungry, so how about a drink?" he said.

Starlit looked at him with disgust but she didn't say anything. She just leaned closer to him and exposed her neck. He drank from her but didn't particularly enjoy it. They didn't speak before they got back home. Starlit didn't even look at him, she just went straight to upstairs.

"Problems?" Caleb asked.

Starlit had just walked right past him, without saying a word. Klaus didn't say anything either. He just went to living room and poured himself a drink. Caleb followed him.

"There's a body in the trunk. Take care of it", Klaus said.

"Alrighty", Caleb answered. "Did you guys run in to some problems?"

"You could say that. She'll probably never speak to me again."

"Oh, I've been there man! I mean boss", Caleb said.

"Really?" Klaus said carelessly. "And how did you manage to fix that?"

"It's easy, just lie! I mean chicks dig compliments and gifts and that kind of stuff."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, totally! Once I dated this biker chick, total nutcase, but that body… Anyway we had this big argument, she stabbed me and said she never want to see me again, blaa, blaa, blaa, but I bought her brand new knife, because old one was covered my blood, you know. She thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given to her and she totally took me back."

There wasn't many times in his life, Klaus had been speechless.

"So, what you wanted to say with that charming story is that I should buy her something she wants?" he finally managed to say.

"Totally!"

"Right. Except I don't know what she wants."

"You can leave that to me boss, I can totally figure it out."

"How are you going to do that?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Starlit and I have had some nice chats before. I can just talk to her."

"Fine, you do that. Last thing I need is sulking woman."

"That's like so true. Chicks… Who can figure them out?"

Klaus could completely agree. He couldn't even understand his own behavior at the moment. Why did he want to make it up to her? Klaus really didn't like what she was doing to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Starlit was lying in her bed. She felt stupid. She hadn't left her room since yesterday because she didn't want to run into Klaus. Caleb had drop by last night, asking some strange questions. Then again, not that he was so normal in a first place. Maybe he just wanted to make conversation. Why, that she couldn't understand. Klaus had probably sent him. Starlit couldn't believe she had actually thought for a moment that Klaus wasn't so bad. Right. She was just property to him. Nothing more. She felt completely humiliated. But she was not going to show any weakness, or anything else for that matter. She wasn't going to break down. Starlit got to her feet quickly when she heard a knock from the door. Door opened and Klaus entered the room. Starlit didn't move or look at him.

"Can I have a word with you?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Why do you ever bother to ask? Not like I can do anything to stop you", she said quietly.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Look sweetheart, thing is I don't do apologies. But I admit that maybe I could handled things differently yesterday."

Starlit looked at him. She knew this was probably the best Klaus could do, so there was no point arguing with him.

"I accept your apology", she said.

"Good. Now, there's something I want to give you."

"It's ok, you don't have to give me anything", Starlit said.

"I know, but it's already here so…"

Klaus opened the door and picked something up from the hallway. It was wooden basket.

"It's nice, thank you", Starlit said although she didn't really understand why he wanted to give her a basket.

"Look inside", Klaus said and handed basket to her.

She lifted baskets cover. There was a gray kitten inside. She couldn't believe it.

"Hi little one", she said smiling and lifted the kitten in her arms. "You are so cute."

Starlit felt herself entirely happy when she was holding that furry little creature. She couldn't stop smiling. Then she remembered that Klaus was still there.

"This is… Thank you", she said sincerely.

"Your welcome", Klaus answered. "Sylvia has all accessories this animal needs."

Starlit couldn't help but smile to his choice of words.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked cheerily.

Klaus looked surprised for a moment.

"No, I don't. You can do that."

"I think I name him… Buttons", Starlit said. "If that's ok for you?"

"Yes, call it what ever you want."

Starlit could tell that Klaus wasn't exactly in his comfort zone.

"I just love cats and dogs. How did you know?" she asked. Then she remembered Caleb's visit and his questions. "Oh, right, Caleb. But really, thank you."

Before Starlit realized, she was actually hugging Klaus. He seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Sure. I'm busy now, so I'll see you later", Klaus murmured and left.

Starlit was confused. She just stood there for a while petting Buttons. Klaus had managed to completely surprise her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well?" Caleb asked.

"I think she liked it", Klaus replied neglect.

"I knew it! That kind of stuff always works."

It had definitely worked. Klaus had never seen Starlit smiling like that. Who would have known that all it took was that little hairball.

"Oh, Greta called today", Caleb said. "It seems that their trip will last a little longer."

"Why?"

"She and Maddox are in India. They got a hint about some witch doctor that might have some information about the curse. How to break it without the doppelganger."

Klaus was slightly shocked when he realized that he had almost forgotten whole curse. How the hell was that possible?

"Good. They must definitely look into it."

"They're on it", Caleb replied.

Klaus sat on the couch trying to gather his thoughts. He had to concentrate to what was really important. Breaking the curse. But still… What if he would have some fun while doing it? There was no harm in that, right? God, what was wrong with him? That girl…Why did he want her so badly? He was definitely making a fool of himself.

"Starlit!" Caleb said cheerfully.

Klaus turned to the living room door. There she was, holding that hairball.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked insecurely.

"No, no, you're not", Caleb said smiling. "How's your new friend?"

"Oh, Buttons is fine", she replied petting the sleeping cat in her arms. "I just wanted to thank you both. This was really kind of you."

"No problem. I mean you should thank Klaus, not me. This was all his idea."

Klaus gave Caleb murderous look.

"And I'll be going now. See you", Caleb said quickly and left.

Starlit stood by the door. She didn't seem to know what to say.

"I don't want to bother you so… I'll see you later."

"Wait", Klaus said. "You're not bothering me. Come here."

Starlit hesitated but she entered the room and sat to an armchair.

"Have you eaten?" Klaus asked.

"No, not yet. I was just in the kitchen introducing Buttons to Sylvia."

"Perhaps we can eat together then?" Klaus said coolly.

"Sure", Starlit replied.

She looked surprised. Klaus was surprised as well. Why had he just said that?

"May I ask you something?" Starlit said.

Klaus looked at her cautiously.

"You can ask, but I won't say that I'll answer."

"Ok. I was just wondering if it's not rude to ask, how old you are."

Klaus smirked.

"Older than you can imagine, love. I'm an original. One of the first vampires."

"Oh, I see. It's true then that vampires don't naturally die. Without a stake or something like that."

"Yes, that's correct. What about luxias? Do you live as long as humans?"

Starlit hesitated.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was 124 when she died."

"What?"

Klaus was genuinely surprised.

"So you live longer than humans?"

"Actually, we don't die naturally either. Luxias death is usually always violent. You know, because what we are. There is always someone who wants to kill us badly enough."

There was sadness in Starlits smile. Klaus wasn't sure what to say but in that moment he decided to make sure that no one would touch his luxia.

"It's ok", Starlit said. "I have been trained to get use to violence since I was child."

"Trained by whom?" Klaus asked.

"My mentor", Starlit replied.

"Your mentor? What kind of… training are we talking about?" Klaus asked trying to hide his anger.

"It was for my own good. But it's all in the past now, so can we please talk about something else. Like that dinner. I'll go and check if Sylvia needs any help."

Starlit got up and walked quickly to the door. Klaus didn't try to stop her. He had just learned some very interesting things.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Are you alright, sweety?" Sylvia asked.

Starlit was walking in the garden with her and Buttons. She had stopped because she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I just need to drink some water. It has been so hot day."

"Let's go back to the house. You better rest for a while."

Starlit smiled at her.

"Yes, that's probably good idea. Come on Buttons!"

Kitten followed her as usual. It has been two weeks since Klaus had given Buttons to her and she was very attached to the little creature. So was Sylvia. These last days had been very confusing to Starlit. Klaus had been very polite to her and she had actually enjoyed his company. They had eaten, talk and even went to town together so Starlit could be near other people. It had been kind of strange. She didn't even mind him drinking her blood. She just hoped he wouldn't do that so often. She had started to feel this dizziness a lot lately.

"Now you just sit down and rest", Sylvia said guiding her to the living room couch. "I get you some water and feed Buttons."

"Thank you", Starlit replied and closed her eyes.

She wasn't feeling so good. She would have to talk to Klaus. But what if he would be angry? After all, they had made that deal. It seemed that was a lifetime ago. Starlit heard someone entering the room. It was probably Sylvia. She still couldn't open her eyes.

"Here's your water, love", Klaus said.

Starlit opened her eyes. He was standing in front of her holding a class.

"Thank you", Starlit replied and took the class.

She drank all the water at once.

"Now, since you had a drink, do you mind if I have one too?" Klaus asked and sat next to her.

"Actually I was hoping we could talk", Starlit said.

"Of course we can, sweetheart. Right after this."

He leaned closer to her and touched her neck.

"No, please wait. I need to talk about this."

Klaus looked surprised.

"What is it, love?"

"Please don't be angry, but I'm asking you not take my blood right now."

"Why not?" Klaus asked with astonishment.

"Because you have took it a lot lately and I… I haven't been feeling very good."

"What? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just… dizzy. I was hoping you could give me a day or two to recover."

Klaus was quiet for a moment.

"I haven't notice… Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It's really not a big deal, just a day or two. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course. I don't understand how I haven't notice this. How often have I drunk your blood?"

"Almost every day", Starlit said.

"What? That can't be possible…"

"It's ok, really", Starlit said to him and touched his hand. "I know you didn't mean to…"

Before she could finish her sentence Klaus suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her. Starlit was completely surprised but she didn't try to pull away. It actually wasn't so bad. Starlit wasn't sure, but she thought she was kissing him back. What was happening to her? Somehow she just didn't want to stop. Clearly he didn't either. She was now lying on the couch and he was on top of her kissing her and caressing her skin.

"Wait…" Starlit managed to say. "Not here."

Klaus seemed to understand immediately what she meant. He lifted her up and before Starlit realized they were in her bedroom. She was leaning against Klaus' shoulder and suddenly she felt soft bed under her back. She touched his face and hair.

"You are so beautiful", Klaus murmured.

Starlit could feel herself blushing.

"I need to tell you something", she said insecurely.

"What's that, love?" Klaus asked kissing her neck.

"I… I've never done this."

Klaus raised his head.

"You're kidding, right?"

Starlit shook her head.

"Right… Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head again.

"No."

Klaus smiled at her.

"You don't have to be afraid, love. I'm not going to hurt you."

Starlit could feel her heart beat faster.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Klaus was lying on the bed holding Starlit. Never in his life had he felt so completely content. He touched Starlits shoulder and back softly. Then he saw long scars in her back.

"Starlit?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get these scars?"

He could feel her body froze. She tried to reach the blanket to cover her upper body.

"I know, it's ugly…" she murmured.

"No, love. I just want to know how you got these."

Starlit didn't turn to face him.

"It was my own fault", she said quietly.

"Someone did this to you?" Klaus asked trying to keep his voice calm. "Who?"

"It… it doesn't matter."

"Sweetheart, tell me his name", Klaus said trying to control his anger.

"Please… I really don't want to talk about it", Starlit whispered.

Klaus was furious. He was determined to find out who this, soon to be dead, guy was. Klaus would definitely enjoy ripping his heart out. But right now he had to calm down. When he touched Starlits neck, he could feel her shiver. Klaus turned her around gently so he could see her face. There were tears in her eyes. That got Klaus off guard.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Starlit shook her head.

"It's not that. I just shouldn't have… But I was selfish."

"What are you talking about, love?"

"I can't be happy. There are always consequences. You don't understand…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Hey, hey, slow down. Start from the beginning. Why can't you be happy?"

Starlit was quiet for a moment.

"It's because what I am. There is this balance… If a luxia is happy, I mean truly completely happy, that can be… dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Klaus repeated.

"Yes. If our light is too bright, it will become pure energy. That can cause terrible destruction. That's why there's a balance. Luxias happiness can never last."

Klaus was speechless for a moment.

"No", he finally said. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Starlit smiled at him sadly and touched his face.

"I'm not afraid for myself. I just don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"You… you're concerned about my safety?"

"Yes."

Klaus smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm the last person you should worry about. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, it's just… I don't know how to explain it any better."

"I tell you what. There are some very powerful witches and warlocks working for me. I'll make sure that they will find a solution for this."

Starlit smiled but she still looked sad.

"I really wish it would be that simple…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Next few days were like playing house. Starlit never had that much experience about family life. Actually this was closest thing she ever had, which was kind of pathetic when she thought about it. She, Klaus, Caleb, Sylvia and Buttons must be strangest family there was. Still she couldn't deny that she liked that word. Family.

"What are you doing?" Starlit asked herself. "Can't you really see that flashing warning light? This is not going to end well. Remember what happened to your mother…"

Starlit didn't want to think about it. She didn't ask much, just a small piece of happiness. Was that really too much to ask? Unfortunately she knew the answer. Yes, it was.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asked.

Starlit couldn't help but startle. She was sitting on the living room couch. She smiled at him. Klaus gave her a light kiss.

"Hi", Starlit said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I bet you didn't. It looked that you were a million mile away. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just… worried."

"About what, love?"

"Everything. I just have this bad feeling…"

Klaus silenced her gently with a kiss.

"Now you listen to me, everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Starlit really wanted to believe him.

"I'm sure you're right", she said.

"Good girl. Now, what I came hear to say is that Caleb and I have some business to take care of. It won't take longer than an hour or two. Is that ok?"

Starlit smiled at him.

"Of course. You take all the time you need. I can spend some time with Sylvia while you're gone."

Klaus smiled and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon, love."

Then he was gone. Starlit closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Klaus was probably right. She was just worrying over nothing. Starlit opened her eyes when she felt soft touch on her leg.

"Hi Buttons", Starlit said and petted the kitten. "What are you doing? Would you like to take a walk in the garden?"

Kitten purred.

"Ok, I take that as a yes. Let's go and see if Sylvia would like to join us."

Starlit looked around but she couldn't find Sylvia.

"That's strange", she murmured.

Maybe she was already in the garden. Starlit opened the backdoor and stepped outside.

"Sylvia? Are you here?"

Then she heard a weak sound.

"Help me…"

"Sylvia!"

Starlit ran toward the sound but she couldn't see Sylvia.

"Where are you?"

"Here cupcake", said a voice behind her.

Before Starlit could turn around she felt something on her face. Some kind of fabric. Then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Starlit opened her eyes slowly. What has happened? Where was she? Starlit tried to move but she couldn't. Then she realized that she was in a moving car. She turned her head and saw familiar scarred face. Her mentor.

"Father", Starlit managed to say.

Man who was driving the car looked at her coldly.

"I've told you not to call me that", he said.

"I'm sorry", Starlit said automatically. "What… what are you doing? Why am I here?"

Man looked amused.

"I'm taking you to a nice gentleman who is very anxious to meet you."

"What?" Starlit asked shocked.

"Still a little slow, are we", man mocked.

Starlit tried to calm down.

"If you wanted me to meet someone you could have just ask. You didn't have to kidnap me."

Man laughed.

"Oh cupcake, this isn't that kind of meeting. You see, I ran into some trouble recently and you are going to help me out."

"Of course I'll help you. You are my fath… mentor. What do you need me to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Something in her fathers tone alarmed Starlit.

"Could you please tell me what does this man want?"

"I already told you, he wants you. Why? I don't know, I don't care."

Starlit was really scared now.

"But… you wouldn't… I'm your daughter."

Man laughed.

"Do you honestly think that would mean something to me? Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Besides, like I told you years ago, your life or death means nothing to me."

"But father…"

"Stop calling me that!" man shouted. "You are nothing but disgusting little freak and even better, some vampires whore! Because of you I lost the only woman I've ever care about so don't bother to appeal my paternal feelings."

Starlit couldn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. She knew that her father had never really cared about her but still she couldn't believe something like this. Car turned to some small road. End of the road there was a big Victorian house. Starlits father parked the car in front of the house and opened his door.

"Get out", he said.

She couldn't move. Like her legs would have turned into lead.

"I said get out!"

Starlit couldn't feel anything when her father grabbed her arm and twisted it so roughly that she could hear bone breaking. Then he started to drag her to the house. He rang a doorbell. Apparently someone opened the door but she didn't notice who this person was.

"Tell Mr. Smith that I have his package."

"Right this way", someone said.

Starlit felt that she was being dragged again. They entered some kind of study. There was a man there. He was tall, had dark hair and he was wearing black suit.

"Here you are Mr. Smith, one luxia, as promised."

Starlit suddenly got her voice back.

"You… told him."

"Hey, it was a choice between my life and yours. Guess which one I'll choose?"

Starlit was desperate now.

"No father, please..."

"Save your whining to Mr. Smith there, cupcake. Maybe he gives a damn."

"She's your daughter?" Mr. Smith asked clearly surprised.

"Unfortunately yes."

"And you don't care what I'm going to do to her?"

"Why would I?"

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow.

"How charming, but fortunately for you I'm a man of my word."

"So we're even now?"

"Yes, we are even."

"Great. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Take care, cupcake."

Starlit watched her father leave and suddenly she was alone with this strange man who wanted something from her. She decided at least try to talk to him.

"I… I don't know what my father told you Mr. Smith but I…"

"Please", Mr. Smith interrupted her. "You can call me Elijah."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Starlit didn't know what to say when this man, Elijah, looked at her from head to toes.

"So, you are Klaus' new toy", he said. "I have to admit that he has excellent taste."

Starlit was feeling very uncomfortable.

"You know Klaus?" she asked cautiously.

Elijah laughed bitterly.

"You could say that."

"I take it you two are not friends then?"

"That is certainly correct", Elijah replied.

"So… May I ask then what it is you want from me?"

Elijah looked amused.

"All in good time Miss Starlit."

"You know my name", Starlit said confused.

"Yes, your father was very… shall we say helpful. I believe I know everything I need to know about you."

"You need to know? What do you mean?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Elijah asked clearly amused.

"No offense, but you did bring me hear against my will, so I would like to know why", Starlit said.

Elijah was quiet for a moment. Starlit was afraid that she had gone too far. After all she didn't know anything about this man. Except that he was a vampire. And making a vampire angry probably wasn't smartest thing to do. But then Elijah smiled.

"You have travel a long way today, so I assume that you are hungry. Perhaps you would like to eat something?"

Starlit wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't even thought about eating.

"This way", Elijah said and grabbed her arm.

Although he didn't do it roughly, pain still made Starlit flinch. Elijah seemed to notice that.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just my arm…"

"Is it broken?"

Starlit nodded.

"May I take a look?" Elijah asked.

Starlit hesitated.

"I promise to be gentle."

"It's ok, I…"

Before Starlit was able to say anything else, Elijah lifted her sweater and started to examine her arm.

"It looks bad", he said. "Did Klaus do this to you?"

"What? No."

"Really? Who then?"

Starlit didn't say anything but apparently Elijah understood.

"I see. Charming guy."

"It was my own fault", Starlit said automatically.

Elijah just looked at her for a moment.

"Would you like me to heal you?" he asked.

It took a moment before Starlit understood what he meant.

"You mean with your blood?"

"Yes."

Starlit thought about it as quickly as she could. She really didn't want to drink his blood. But on the other hand, she was injured and that would reduce any chance she might have to get away from here. She had a feeling that she would need all her strength.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble", Starlit said.

Elijah didn't say anything. Starlit instinctively took a step back when she saw his vampire face. Elijah bit his wrist and brought it up to her face. Starlit tried not to cough when she swallowed his blood.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"You are welcome. Please, come."

Starlit thought it was best to obey. Elijah led her to a dining room. There were some sandwiches, fruits and small pies on the table. Starlit looked at Elijah insecurely. He pulled a chair out for her.

"Please", he said.

Starlit sat without saying a word. She actually was very hungry but food was last thing on her mind right now. She had to find out what he wanted from her. She just wasn't sure how to start. Then she noticed that Elijah had sat as well and he was looking at her very closely. Too closely.

"You should eat", he said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why would you care if I'm hungry?" Starlit asked cautiously.

Elijah smiled.

"I have no desire to cause you any unnecessary discomfort."

"Then can you please tell me why am I here?"

Elijah's smile was gone.

"It is actually very simple. You see Miss Starlit, Klaus took something from me. Something I hold very dear. So it is only polite to return the favor, would you agree?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Starlit felt shivers went down her spine.

"By returning the favor, you mean…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Elijah smiled again.

"This is such unpleasant topic. Perhaps we should talk about something else."

Starlit couldn't imagine what he would possibly want to talk about with her.

"Are you… are you going to kill me?" she asked.

Elijah didn't look pleased. She didn't want to annoy him but she had to know.

"Please… could you tell me?"

"I'm afraid I can not give you any answer yet. There are still too many variables. But for now how ever, you will be my guest."

Guest? Right. She certainly didn't feel like a guest.

"May I ask how you define guest?" Starlit asked trying to keep her voice calm.

Elijah looked amused.

"You can not leave this house. I have already taken certain… precautions to make sure of it. I won't tie you up or lock you up unless you force me to. And I will make sure that you have everything you need."

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"For now", Elijah replied.

"Can I ask you a favor then?" Starlit asked trying to hide her fear.

Elijah looked interested.

"What kind of favor?"

"Can I… can I make a quick phone call? I just want to let… someone know that I'm safe. I won't say anything about you or anything else."

Elijah looked at her reflectively.

"I am guessing that by someone you mean Klaus. It is not wise to try playing me for a fool, Miss Starlit."

"No! No I'm not trying that. I just… I don't want anyone worry about me."

Starlit couldn't interpret Elijah's expression. For a moment she almost thought that she saw pity in his eyes.

"You sincerely think that Klaus actually cares about you", he said quietly.

Starlit didn't know what to say.

"And you care about him?"

Starlit didn't answer. That information could definitely be used against her.

"How… tragic."

Starlit bit her lip. She wasn't going to give him any weapons to use against her. Then she had an idea.

"You're right", she said. "Klaus doesn't care about me. It doesn't matter to him if you kill me or keep me here. So how would that benefit you?"

Elijah smiled.

"Very perceptive of you. But you are correct; I didn't bring you here because I would think Klaus have some kind of emotional bond to you. I have other reasons."

"May I ask what they might be?"

"I am afraid you may not. I think I will keep that information to myself."

Starlit didn't see any point arguing with him. She didn't want to make him angry.

"So… what happens now?" she asked.

"Now you eat and after that I will show you your room", Elijah replied.

Starlit didn't have anything to add to that. She didn't have any appetite either. Still she forced herself to eat. She knew she had to be strong, like so many times before.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After two days, Starlit was really starting to panic. She tried her best to calm down but it was difficult. There was no way out. She was a prisoner in this house. Precaution that Elijah had mentioned was a witch called Tricia. She had cast some kind of spell which didn't allow Starlit to go outside. She was trapped. Tricia was maybe in her late forties, she had short black hair and there was always this serious look in her eyes. She didn't speak much and Starlit didn't see her very often. Apparently she still lived in this house. Starlit had searched every part of this house, trying to find a way out. Neither Elijah nor Tricia tried to stop her although they must realize what she was doing. They probably knew she couldn't get out no matter how hard she would try. She didn't even see any kind of phone anywhere in this house. Feeling completely frustrated, Starlit finally sat on a living room couch and tried to come up some kind of plan. Her mind was blank. Starlit forced herself to hold back tears. Always control yourself, never show weakness. It was truly ironic that a man who had taught that to her, was also the one who had put her in this situation. Daddy dearest indeed. Starlit raised her head when she heard someone entering the room.

"I hope you got that out of your system", Elijah said calmly.

Starlit was confused.

"What?"

"There is no way out, as you could see."

Starlit didn't say anything. She knew that he was right but she wasn't going to say it. Elijah sat on the couch next to her. Starlit immediately moved away from him.

"There is no need to make this more unpleasant", Elijah said.

Starlit still didn't speak. She really didn't have anything to say to him. Then she felt Elijah moving closer to her. She wasn't sure but she thought that he smelled her hair.

"What are you doing?" Starlit asked cautiously.

She was very nervous.

"Your scent…" Elijah said smiling. "It is intoxicating. I can only imagine what your blood would taste like."

Starlit could feel her heart beat faster. Apparently Elijah heard it too.

"No need to fear", he said. "I wouldn't touch your blood. I know better."

"What do you mean?" Starlit asked confused.

She thought for a moment that he wouldn't answer her but then he spoke.

"I'm curious, how many times did Klaus drink your blood?" he asked.

"What… what does that have to do with anything?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Your blood causes strong addiction. Strong enough to drive a vampire crazy. I would imagine that Klaus is not feeling so good at the moment."

It took a moment before Starlit could really understand his words.

"No… no…I have to go…. You have to let me go."

She tried to reach the door but Elijah was in front of her in a second.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

Before Starlit realized what she was doing, she attacked Elijah. All she could think about was that she had to help Klaus. Elijah let her hit his chest couple of times before he grabbed her hands. Starlit was still struggling as hard as she could, but it was useless. She couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"Please… I'm begging you… I'll do anything."

Elijah was quiet. When Starlit didn't have any strength left to fight, he lifted her up and carried her to her room. Before he could leave, Starlit took his hand.

"Please…" she said crying.

Elijah touched her face gently.

"Klaus poisons everything he touches. One day you will thank me."


	22. Chapter 22

_If love was a word,  
>I don't understand.<br>The simplest sound,  
>With four letters.<em>

_Are you loving pain, loving the pain?_  
><em>And with everyday, everyday<em>  
><em>I try to move on.<em>  
><em>Whatever it was,<em>  
><em>Whatever it was,<em>  
><em>There's nothing now.<em>  
><em>You changed.<em>  
><em>New Age.<em>

_Marlon Roudette – New Age_

Chapter 22

Starlit was lying on the bed. She couldn't move or even cry anymore. There were no tears left in her. This was all her fault. She had actually thought that she could be happy. She should have known better.

"_I'm so sorry little one, but the truth is there's no happy ending for someone like us…"_

Starlit remembered her mother's words all too well. If only she would have listen. But she hadn't plan for any of this to happen. Her feelings for Klaus… She couldn't even explain it to herself. Her mother had told her once that any kind of relationship for luxia was toxic. Her parents were perfect example for that. There was a lot of darkness in her father but she believed that he had really loved her mother. His daughter on the other hand was a different story. After her mother had die, her father had tried his best to hide his repulsion to Starlit. Of course he couldn't suppress it forever. Her mother couldn't see it and before she died she had made him promise that he would prepare Starlit for everything she would have to face. He had reluctantly agreed. And now Klaus was somewhere suffering because of her and there was nothing she could do to help him. How was it possible that she hadn't known what her blood could do? How did Elijah know? Starlit felt exhausted. She hadn't eaten nor slept. She just had to find a way to help Klaus. She didn't react when Elijah entered the room.

"Tricia said you have refused to eat", he said calmly.

Starlit didn't say anything.

"How is starving yourself going to help you?" he asked.

"If you're not going to let me go then just leave me alone", Starlit said quietly.

"I am afraid I can't do that", Elijah replied.

Starlit slowly raised her head.

"What more do you want from me?" she asked. Her voice was full of pain.

Elijah just looked at her for a while.

"You know, there are ways I could force you to eat, but I wouldn't like to do that. That would be such… unpleasant."

Starlit couldn't control herself anymore.

"Why are you torturing me like this? If you want to kill me just do it and get it over with!"

Elijah smiled.

"No my sweet, I am not going to kill you. I have other plans for you."

"I don't care about your plans! I'm not going to do anything to help you."

Elijah shook his head.

"So stubborn… I really don't understand what you see in him."

Starlit suddenly felt herself shivering.

"That's none of your business", she said.

"Klaus is a monster. Can't you really see that? He doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"And you do?" Starlit asked bitterly.

Elijah moved next to her and lifted her chin.

"I am not like Klaus. I don't enjoy seeing you suffering like this. But I am convinced that you will get over it."

Before Starlit could say anything, Elijah kissed her. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"Stay away from me", she said.

Elijah looked almost confused. He was just about to say something when Tricia entered the room.

"Sorry about the intrusion. There's a call for you", she said to Elijah and handed a cell phone to him.

Elijah took it and got to his feet.

"Yes?...What?...Are you sure?...Rose?...And she actually wants to meet me? Where?...I understand. Thank you for calling."

Then he hung up and turned to Tricia.

"It seems that I have some business to take care of. I trust you can handle everything here while I'm gone."

"Of course", Tricia replied.

Then Elijah turned to Starlit.

"We will continue this conversation as soon as I come back."

Starlit didn't say anything. She was too exhausted to even speak.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Starlit was walking in a beautiful meadow. There were flowers everywhere. She was happy. Then she saw Klaus. He was smiling. Starlit tried to reach him but she couldn't. He was always too far away. Then it started to rain. Starlit looked at her hands. They were red. Whole meadow was red. This rain, it wasn't water. It was blood. Flowers were dying. Then she saw Klaus. He was covered with blood. And he was still smiling…_

Starlit woke up, gasping for air.

"It was just a dream", she said to herself.

She had no idea how long had she slept. She wasn't even sure was it day or night. She heard some kind of strange sound but she didn't pay any attention to it. It didn't matter to her. Then someone opened the door.

"Starlit?" someone said.

She ignored it.

"I found her!"

Wait. Caleb?

"She's here!"

Starlit raised her head carefully. Then she saw Klaus. He looked terrible, like he was starving. Before Starlit could say anything Klaus was on top of her and she felt his fangs on her neck.

"Please stop", Starlit tried to say but she couldn't.

She could feel darkness closing in. She didn't have any strength left to fight. She just embraced it.

Klaus started to feel like himself again. That terrible burning inside of him was gone. Then he finally realized what he was doing. Starlit was lying under him. She didn't move. Or breathe. No, no, no!

"Maddox!" he shouted.

Warlock was already at the door with Caleb.

"Do something!"

Maddox checked Starlits pulse. She didn't have one.

"Try to give her your blood", Maddox said calmly.

Of course! Why he hadn't done that already? Klaus quickly bit his wrist and gently placed her mouth onto it. There was no reaction.

"Starlit! Please wake up, sweetheart."

Klaus still kept his bleeding wrist onto her mouth. Maddox and Caleb were standing next to the bed. They didn't say anything. Klaus was just about to shout at them to do something when Starlit moved and started to cough.

"You're alive, love, you're alive", he kept saying.

Starlit opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry", Klaus said.

"It's ok", Starlit managed to say.

Klaus wrapped a blanket around her and gently lifted her up.

"We're leaving", he said to Maddox and Caleb.

Maddox was about to say something but apparently changed his mind.

"Yes sir", was his only response.

Both warlocks followed Klaus when he carried Starlit outside. Tricia's body was lying on the middle of hallway. Klaus just stepped over it. He went straight to a car and opened backdoor. Klaus sat on backseat and kept Starlit in his arms. Maddox sat on driver's seat and Caleb next to him. Starlit was barely conscious.

"Starlit", Klaus said softly when Maddox started the car.

"Can you tell me who took you?"

"Elijah…" Starlit said faintly.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

Starlit shook her head. Klaus was furious. He would definitely have a little chat with his brother. It wasn't nice to take what belonged to someone else. But Elijah wasn't here.

"Do you know where Elijah is?" Klaus asked.

Starlit shook her head again.

"Do you want me to stay here in case he comes back?" Maddox asked.

Klaus thought about it. He doubt that Maddox could face Elijah by himself and survive. And who would know if and when Elijah really was coming back here. Besides most important thing to him right now was Starlits well-being. He had time to settle things with his brother.

"No. It's best if you come with me", Klaus said.

"Klaus?" Starlit said quietly.

"What is it, love?"

"Is Buttons ok?"

Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Yes love, hairball is fine."

"And Sylvia?"

Klaus didn't know what to say. Starlit was already weak and last thing he wanted was to upset her more. He touched her cheek gently.

"It's ok, love. Just rest now. We'll talk more when you wake up."

Starlit was too exhausted to argue with him, so she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Klaus watched Starlit closely. She was still asleep. They had stopped for a night and checked in to a hotel. Usually this kind of hotel wasn't Klaus' style but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Starlit was comfortable. It had taken him way too long to find her. This witch, who was working for Elijah had cast some kind of spell that kept Starlits whereabouts hidden. Fortunately for Klaus his warlocks were better. But that burning he had felt… It hadn't taken long for Maddox to figure out that it was withdrawal symptom. Caused by Starlits blood. He was actually addicted to her blood. How pathetic was that? Klaus hated that kind of weakness. Starlit was his weakness in more way than one and he couldn't afford to be weak. She could be used against him, like Elijah had done. So what should he do? Klaus already knew that he wasn't going to let her go. He just had to find a way to keep her safe. Problem was that she wouldn't probably like his plans. Klaus was prepared keeping certain things hidden from Starlit. He didn't want to scare her. Klaus touched Starlits face softly. She opened her eyes.

"Klaus?"

"I'm here, love", he said.

Starlit blinked couple of times and looked around her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In a hotel room. I thought it would be more comfortable than a car."

"Ok. Are you alright?" Starlit asked.

Klaus was surprised.

"I should ask you that. Considering that I almost killed you."

"It wasn't your fault. It was because of my blood. It causes…"

"Yes I know, it causes addiction."

Starlit looked sad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Klaus didn't want to see her so sad.

"Hey, look at me", he said and lifted her chin. "It wasn't your fault."

"But… What are we going to do about it?"

Klaus hadn't really thought about it yet.

"Maybe… maybe it's like with alcohol or drugs", Starlit said.

Klaus smiled.

"You mean I need some kind of rehab?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'll speak with Maddox and Caleb. I'm sure they can figure something out."

"I'm sorry but who is Maddox?" Starlit asked.

"Oh right, you two haven't formally met. He's a warlock. He's working for me."

"Oh. He was the one driving the car?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence before Starlit asked her next question.

"How do you know Elijah?"

Klaus wasn't happy about this question but he decided to be honest.

"He's my brother."

Starlits eyes widened.

"Your brother? But… Your family… You said you killed…"

Then Starlit seemed to understand something.

"He said you took something from him", she said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose he was right", Klaus replied calmly. "Still I'm quite… upset with him at the moment. I want you to tell me what he did to you."

"He… he didn't do anything", Starlit said. "He just kept me in that house. That's all."

Klaus wasn't sure did he believe her. If Elijah had touched her… Although he didn't think that Elijah would do something like that. But then again, Elijah really hated him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure", Starlit said and changed the subject. "So how is Sylvia? I hope she hadn't worry about me."

Klaus had fear for this moment. What should he say to her?

"Listen love, there's something I have to tell you."

Starlits face went blank.

"Sylvia?" she said with no expression.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but she's dead."

Starlits face remained blank but her whole body started to tremble.

"How?" she asked.

"Maybe it's best if we talk about this later…"

"Please", Starlit interrupted him. "Tell me how."

"The day you were taken, Caleb and I came back and we found her. She was in the garden. Her throat had been cut."

"I see", Starlit said. Her voice sounded very strange.

"Excuse me", she said and got up.

"What are you doing, love?" Klaus asked.

"I… I need a moment", she said and went to a bathroom and locked the door.

Klaus wasn't sure what to do.

"Starlit? Sweetheart, what can I do?"

There was no answer. Klaus knocked the door.

"Starlit, open this door, love."

Still nothing.

"I'm coming in ok?"

Klaus opened the door easily. Starlit was lying on the floor. She kept her arms tightly around her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sweetheart", Klaus said and took her in his arms. "It's ok. Elijah will pay for this, I promise."

"No", Starlit said faintly. "It wasn't Elijah."

"What?"

Klaus looked at her confused.

"Who then?"

Starlit shook her head.

"My fault…" was all she could say. She was shaking.

Klaus didn't have any idea what to do. He hadn't been in this kind of situation before. He couldn't handle so many emotions. All he could do was hold her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Starlit couldn't recognize herself anymore. She was just going trough the motions. Every, single day. She felt that something inside of her had died. She was helping Klaus to handle his addiction to her blood, she was taking care of Buttons, and she occasionally had some short conversations with Caleb or Maddox. She was like some kind of robot. At least Klaus was better now. He had managed to finally break of a habit. He didn't necessarily have to drink her blood anymore. Klaus had been very kind to her but he couldn't see how broken she really was. Starlit wanted to confide to Klaus, tell him everything but somehow she just couldn't. Her father had killed Sylvia because of her. Sylvia, who had been kind and innocent. Still she couldn't betray her father. How sick and twisted was that? Starlit hated herself because of it. And what had happened with Elijah, she would never tell anyone. Last thing she wanted was to make Klaus and Elijah hate each other more. In some strange way, she could actually understand Elijah. She didn't wish him any harm. Family… Maybe she didn't understand much about it but it had to matter something. And Elijah was Klaus' family.

"Good afternoon Miss Starlit", someone said.

Starlit raised her head. She saw Jane, housekeeper who dropped by twice a week helping her around the house. Starlit had told to Klaus that she could manage by herself but he hadn't listened. But Starlit was happy that Jane was here. Her company always made her feel a little better.

"Good afternoon Miss Jane", Starlit replied smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good, which is more that I can say about you."

Starlit smiled. Jane always said what was on her mind. She didn't embellish things.

"I'm fine, just a little tired", Starlit said.

Jane sat next to her.

"Look sweety pie, I wasn't born yesterday. I can see that there's something bothering you. I'm right here if you want to talk about it."

"That's very sweet of you but…"

"Come on now, it's just us girls. You can trust me."

Then Starlit understood what was going on.

"Jane, have you talked with Klaus recently?"

Jane looked confused.

"No, I haven't."

"Ok, if you happen to talk with him could you be so kind and tell him that I'm fine."

"I… Sure."

Starlit shook her head. Klaus had actually compelled Jane to talk with her. Maybe she couldn't hide her feelings as well as she thought after all. Maybe she should talk to Klaus. Starlit walked past the living room trying to find Klaus. Then she heard Caleb's voice. She saw him and Maddox in the kitchen.

"Can you believe it, dude? Klaus can finally break the curse! That sacrifice is gonna be like so cool!"

Maddox rolled his eyes.

"First of all, stop calling me dude and second of all, just stop talking to me!"

Maddox opened the door to the garden and stepped outside.

"Sure Mr. Sunshine", Caleb murmured.

Starlit didn't understand what they were talking about. Curse and sacrifice? That certainly didn't sound good. She had to talk to Klaus.


	26. Chapter 26

**So, here it is, last chapter. Thank you everyone for taking a time to read my story! It had been a lot of fun to write. And thank you for your reviews. I'm planning to write a sequel. **

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

_Sally's Song – Nightmare before Christmas_

Chapter 26

Klaus had just heard the news. Doppelganger had emerged in some armpit of civilization called Mystic Falls. Finally, after all these centuries. He was more than excited.

"Klaus?" Starlit said.

Klaus lifted her up and kissed her.

"Perfect timing, love. Today we are going to celebrate!"

"Really? What's the occasion?" Starlit asked.

"I'm about to achieve the most important thing in my life."

"You mean breaking the curse?" Starlit said calmly.

Klaus was surprised.

"Who told you about that?" he asked trying to hide his annoyance.

"No one, I just happen to heard about it. And about the sacrifice."

"What?"

Now Klaus was really annoyed. He didn't want Starlit to know about those little details.

"Look, sweetheart, I know what you must be thinking, but it's going to be just one human girl, one vampire and one werewolf. Then I can finally be my true self, not just vampire or werewolf, hybrid!"

Starlits eyes were full of sadness.

"Please… Don't go where I can't follow", she said.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"Many people will suffer if you do this", Starlit said quietly.

Klaus was about to lose his temper.

"What difference does that make? They mean nothing to me! I only care about you and myself. That's more than enough for me."

Starlit didn't say anything.

"You don't understand, love. This is only thing I have wanted for centuries."

"Yes, I think I finally do understand", Starlit replied smiling.

Klaus kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now I have some arrangements to make but we'll talk more later."

"Sure", Starlit said and turned to the door.

"And could you tell Maddox and Caleb to come here. I need to talk with them."

"Sure."

"Thanks, love."

Klaus didn't look at Starlit when she walked out the door.

Next morning Starlit and Buttons were gone. Klaus was reading a short letter she had left over and over again.

_My love_

_Please know that I will always love you, but I can't follow you where you are going. I truly hope that this path you chose will bring you happiness. Please don't try to find me. _

_Yours forever_

_Starlit_

Klaus couldn't stop reading those words.

"Sir? It's almost full moon. What do you want to do?" Maddox asked.

Klaus raised his head.

"Call Greta. You two are coming with me to this Mystic Falls."

Maddox nodded and left the room.

"What about me?" Caleb asked.

"I have a special assignment for you. Find Starlit and keep her safe."

Caleb looked surprised.

"Safe? After she ran from you?"

Klaus gave him menacing look.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Alrighty. I'm on it."

Klaus looked at the letter one last time.

"_When this is all over, I will find you my sweet Starlit…"_


End file.
